


Я люблю тебя, и ничто в мире это не изменит

by N_Geller



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, No Smut, Tenderness, True Love, and... happiness, atmospherically, love forever
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Geller/pseuds/N_Geller
Summary: AU, где Гарри и Луи — мужья, на дворе — холодная снежная зима, а в доме — созданный ими уют, согревающие объятия и самое счастливое решение.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Также, на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4807932

В окна буйно бьет сильный ветер, пришедший с севера, тем самым перекрывая тихий звук телевизора. Сквозь маленькие щелочки, образовавшиеся в рамах окон за долгие годы службы, слышен отчетливый свист метели. Неспокойная погода сопровождается вьюгой с самого утра до позднего вечера, создавая в доме уютную атмосферу, и ничто лучше не передает это состояние в душе, чем тускло горящие огни, еле освещающие комнаты. Гарри весь день провел за чтением книги, а к вечеру, к приезду Луи с работы, взялся за приготовление сладкого пирога на ужин. Ловко замесив тесто, он отправляет пирог в духовку, поставив соответственную температуру. Судя по времени, Луи уже должен был вернуться, поэтому Гарри набирает номер своего мужа и слышит автоответчик. В груди неустанно растет волнение, в разум невольно пробираются плохие мысли, но он отгоняет их, заваривая себе горячий чай с мятой.

Приготовив тонизирующий напиток, Гарри направляется в гостиную, чтобы снова взять книгу и удобно расположиться на диване. Он укрывается пледом и продолжает читать недавно купленный роман. Часы громко постукивают с каждым движением стрелки, а объятые огнем поленья потрескивают в камине. Спустя некоторое время, до Гарри доносится звук открывшейся входной двери, отчего он опрометью бросает книгу и бежит в коридор. На пороге стоит Луи, принесший за собой холодный воздух с улицы и стряхивающий с себя снег. Гарри обращает взгляд на его красные от мороза щечки и нос, подтаявшие кружевные снежинки на пальто и улыбку. Такую родную и домашнюю.

— Прости, что я так поздно. На улице страшная метель, ничего не видно, а телефон умер еще в офисе, — поставив портфель на пол, говорит Луи, медленно снимая с себя шарф. Гарри лишь, улыбаясь, подходит к нему и помогает снять пальто. Неважно, насколько Луи задержался, главное, — сейчас он здесь, рядом с ним. Он улавливает мягкий аромат парфюма и, обхватив его ледяные ладони своими, обдает горячим дыханием, согревая.

— Ничего страшного, милый. Я приготовил пирог, поэтому иди, располагайся в гостиной, а я на кухню, — он целует его в нос и уходит в столовую, пока Луи снимает ботинки.

В комнате стоит четкий запах испеченного пирога, заставляя желудок издавать урчания. Парень отключает печь и, надев варежку, осторожно вынимает готовый ужин из духовки.

Луи, тем временем, проходит в зал, выключает телевизор, что сейчас им ни к чему, тушит все лампы в гостиной, оставляя освещением только огонь в камине, и это придает еще больший комфорт. Он с ногами залазает в нагретое Гарри местечко на диване, и домашний уют окутывает его с головой, отчего сердце невольно сжимается. 

Луи познакомился с Гарри около пяти лет назад, и он с самого начала знал, что это его человек, который будет с ним и в радости и в горе; пройдет через все сложности, выдавшиеся на общем пути; поддержит в любой ситуации, приготовив чай и всё обсудив; даст жизненный совет, когда он в нем будет нуждаться. Он провел пять лет с мужем в чистой гармонии, доверии, заботе и понимании. Уважал его выбор, принимал таким, какой он есть, ведь настоящая любовь не требует от человека того, чтобы он ломал себя в угоду возлюбленному. Они построили настолько крепкие отношения, что никому не под силу будет разрушить их. Чего бы это им не стоило. Их любовь содержит в себе верность, и потому ее называют редкой. И Луи бы всё на свете отдал за такие вечера с мужем: когда они нежатся в объятиях друг друга, не желая это когда-нибудь прерывать.

Спустя несколько минут, Гарри заходит в комнату с двумя блюдцами в руках, ставит их на столик у дивана и с нежностью в голосе говорит:

— Я приготовил нам по чашке чая. Ты не против? Или всё-таки будешь кофе?

— Нет-нет, спасибо, дорогой, — отвечает Луи, не скрывая улыбки. И как тут не улыбнуться?

Гарри вновь исчезает и возвращается с чашками чая в руках. Поставив их рядом с блюдцами, он в ту же секунду присоединяется к мужу, и, устроившись под пледом и прижавшись к нему поближе, переплетает вместе их пальцы. Тепло, разлившееся сейчас между ними, не сравнится даже с жаром камина, а уютные объятия и нежные, ленивые, но желанные, поцелуи не заменит никто. Им даже страшно представить что было бы, не встретивши они друг друга. Но иногда, лежа в постели в обнимку и просто разговаривая обо всем, они думают об этом, высказывая свои мысли вслух. Луи говорил, что если бы они не встретились вовсе, то он бы никому не открылся, да и вряд ли бы влюбился, а Гарри предполагал, что остался бы одиноким и нелюбимым. В их жизнях тогда многое бы изменилось. Не рассуждая больше, они сразу прекращали такие разговоры, благодарные судьбе за то, что свела их.

И сейчас, обнимая любимого мужа, Луи вспоминает эти моменты, осознавая, какой же он дурак. Если Бог послал ему такое счастье, нельзя растрачивать его на столь однообразное, но все же всем сердцем полюбившееся, время. Дополнением к их еще маленькой семье должны быть малыши, поднимающие настроение одной своей заразительной улыбкой и пытающиеся выговорить первое слово «папа». Дети, что будут скрашивать их каждый день новыми, еще не использованными красками. Он мысленно бьет себя по голове за то, что не допускал раньше такой мысли. Поэтому сейчас, пока Гарри расспрашивает его о том, как прошел день, он внезапно выдает:

— Гарри, давай заведем ребенка?

А в ответ лишь гробовое молчание и выражение лица, которое Луи не способен прочесть. Оно будто изумленное и удивленное, но в то же время он видит в нем нотки страха, понятия не имея, хороший это знак или же нет. Гарри несколько раз моргает, садится прямо, выпутываясь из его рук, и смотрит Луи в глаза:

— Ты серьезно хочешь ребенка?

— Почему такой взгляд? Разве я давал повод думать, что не хочу деток? Прости, если так, просто я… — Но он не успевает договорить, прерываемый неожиданным поцелуем в губы. Гарри целует его везде: в нос, порозовевшие щеки, острые скулы; и, прижавшись своим лбом к его, выговаривает:

— Конечно, да, да, давай, — словно мантру, повторяет он. — Мы об этом никогда не говорили, но, на самом деле, я уже давно хочу ребенка. Нашего ребенка. Хочу возиться с ним целый день, вместе ждать и встречать тебя с работы. Учить говорить, ходить; в чем-то помогать. Любить и заботиться.

— Почему ты раньше мне об этом не сказал? О своем желании?

— Думал, что мы еще не готовы. Но сейчас, я уверен, мы справимся.

— Конечно, мы справимся, милый. Иди сюда, — Луи раскрывает руки и утягивает мужа в свои объятия.

— Я люблю тебя, и ничто в мире это не изменит.

На столике все так же стоит позабытый ими и уже остывший пирог; на улице бушует вьюга, оставляя на окнах незамысловатые узоры; а дрова в камине давно прогорели, только это уже никого волнует. В комнате все еще сохраняется тепло, но больше всего греют нежные слова любви и беспрестанное горячее дыхание на коже. Не так важно говорить, что сегодня они не пойдут в свою спальню, а останутся спать так — в тесных объятиях друг друга на маленьком диване. Но важно ли сказать, что уже через коротких три месяца они получат новорожденное дитя из дома малютки, дарящее им бесконечное счастье изо дня в день?


End file.
